<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sweet by Bananatini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382925">sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananatini/pseuds/Bananatini'>Bananatini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>B/R drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananatini/pseuds/Bananatini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryou wonders what a kiss feels like.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>B/R drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryou's sixteen, living alone (ish), and has never been kissed.<br/>
<br/>
It's not so strange, really - most of his friends haven't either, only Anzu and Jounouchi and Yuugi, on the playground when he was a kid. No one else has said anything; and it's innocent until proven guilty, right?</p><p>"Bakura-sama," he asks into the empty air of his living room, legs splayed out on the floor, fanning himself in the sultry summer heat. "Have you over been kissed before?"</p><p>Springing forth from the depth of Ryou's desire, the spirit laughs, wearing Ryou's face more confidently and with more pride than he's ever done himself.</p><p>"Of course," he says, as if it isn't even a question. "I've lived a lifetime before you, yadonushi - not a full one, admittedly, but I had my moments."</p><p>Considering this, Ryou frowns. "Oh."</p><p>The spirit looks at him in mild interest, a single brow raised. "Why?"</p><p>"No reason," Ryou replies, and then - knowing the spirit knows, that it's all just a game - sighs. "Because I haven't. That's why."</p><p>The spirit's gaze becomes more interested, keener. It's all for Ryou's benefit - he'd known from the first moment Ryou had raised the subject what had been on his mind, what he'd wanted.</p><p>Ryou says nothing, and then:</p><p>"Can you kiss me?"</p><p>The spirit grins, teeth so bared and sharp it's more a grimace than a smile, but Ryou knows him too well to be fooled by his gut reaction. It's happy - as happy as the spirit gets, anyways, tinged with pride and a sense of self satisfaction.</p><p>"Why, I thought you'd never ask, yadonushi," he purrs.</p><p>Leaning over Ryou's body, the spirit - half corporeal half a dream, touching him or not touching him, warm and cold - covers him, and angles his neck to press his lips to Ryou's own, moving soft and slow against his host's supple mouth.</p><p>Ryou's eyes slip shut, his arms reaching out to embrace the spirit, pulling him closer until –</p><p><em>Too sweet, </em>Bakura's voice crows in his mind, his lips still pressed to Ryou's. <em>Just too sweet.</em></p><p>Ryou doesn't know what he means.</p><p>He doesn't think he wants to.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>